Hesitation
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: While on the canoe ride, Shane notices Mitchie’s hesitation when he asks about her mom. He questions her about. Mitchie had never felt more nervous in her life.


**Hey Guys. Posting another story tonight... i'm on a role...lol. I know that i should be writing the next part of Bank Heist and The Dare but i really wanted to get these down. **

**So this is just a short one-shot about what i think could of happened had Mitchie told Shane about her mom earlier than her being found out at Beach Jam.  
**

**Summary: Before Mitchie is found out. While on the canoe ride, Shane notices Mitchie's hesitation when he asks about her mom. He questions her about. Mitchie had never felt more nervous in her life.**

**HESITATION**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It must be the same for you" Shane commented after a minutes silence.

"What?" Mitchie questioned.

"With your mom having a job at Hot Tunes, people must always fake around you" Shane explained.

"Oh yea.... um... totally" Mitchie mumbled. Shane frowned at her hesitation.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He noticed that Mitchie refused to meet his eyes.

"Um... yea... I'm fine"

"Mitchie look at me" Shane said. Very slowly did Mitchie raise her head to meet his eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked softly. Mitchie bit her lip as she continued to look at him. She felt an incredible guilt but she couldn't look away. She opened and closed her mouth a few times but no words would form. Angry tears began to form in her eyes as she though back to what she had done. Mitchie wasn't normally the person to lie about herself. She hadn't meant to feel intimidated when she came to camp. Wiping her eyes furiously, Mitchie looked at Shane who was wearing a concerned expression on his face.

"Have you ever felt really intimidated by someone?" Mitchie finally asked. Shane was a little surprised by the question but nodded nonetheless.

"Have you ever wished that your life was different?" Again Shane nodded.

"Where are you going with this Mitchie?"

"I'm getting there" Mitchie said with a small smile. "You see the thing is, I haven't been.... completely honest with you Shane" Mitchie said slowly. She could possibly be ruining one of the best things to ever happen to her but she couldn't bear to lie to him anymore. "I'm.... I'm not who you think I am"

"What?" Shane questioned. He could see that Mitchie was frustrated with herself and he was starting to get worried about her. What on earth was she talking about?

"I know that you could very possibly never speak to me again and I don't blame you but I'm sick of lying to everyone," taking a deep breath Mitchie finally said what she wished she had said on her first day here. "My mom isn't the president of Hot Tunes TV China. Heck she's not the president of anything. My mom's a cook and Camp Rock hired her to cook here this year. This was the only way I was able to come and in return I help out in the kitchen" After speaking, Mitchie held her breath as Shane wasn't saying anything. "Shane?" Mitchie asked nervously.

"So you've been lying this whole time?" Shane finally asked. Mitchie hung her head in shame and nodded. "Why?" Mitchie looked up in surprise. She was expecting some outburst about how he hated her and never wanted to see her again. He wasn't supposed to be calm throughout this.

"Everyone here has so much more than me. I wanted to fit in for once in my life, finally have more than one friend"

"Why do you look so scared?" he asked.

"To be honest I was expecting an outburst of some sort" Mitchie said in embarrassment.

"I was contemplating it" Shane said with a smile.

"So you don't hate me?"

"I'm a little bit upset but no, I don't hate you" Shane replied. Mitchie smiled at him.

"We better get back if we want to be on time for Final Jam" Mitchie said a she looked over at the shore.

"Let's go" Shane said as he picked up his oar, Mitchie doing the same.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later on, after Connect 3 had performed and Tess was is the middle of spilling Mitchie's secret, Shane didn't get upset like he knew he would have had Mitchie not told him earlier. Instead he felt sympathy for Mitchie as she was being humiliated in front of everyone, including her mother.

After Beach Jam, Shane was one of the few to console Mitchie as she sat in her cabin, feeling pathetic and stupid for what she had done. Shane knew that this ending would have turned out to be a lot worse had Shane not noticed Mitchie's hesitation about the subject earlier.

* * *

**I hope that you like this one as well. Sorry that it is pretty short. **

** Goodnight everyone**

**xoxoxoxoxox  
**


End file.
